Barnabas's Halloween Surprise
by Vila Restal
Summary: Barnabas receives a treat instead of a trick from someone from his past.


Barnabas was preparing the Old House for Halloween. Since returning from 1840, Julia and Willie had mentioned to Barnabas about letting some of the children from town come to get some treats. Barnabas of course knew nothing about Halloween, and Julia and Willie had explained it to him It was a long story on how it began in both Ireland and Scotland on how it started as to help ward off evil spirits and bring peace to the villages in both countries, which made its way to America. It then became festive to hand treats to the children, and to have a good time for one night.

Barnabas thought that if his Father was alive now, he would consider it a Pagan ritual and want nothing to do with it. He was willing to try it. He was then told that everyone puts on a costume on Halloween. He thought about being a Vampire, and then changed his mind! That would bring back too many memories for him and if someone remembered what happened, then his secret would be revealed! He decided to dress up in the clothes that he use to wear from when he lived here back in 1795.

Julia and Willie had gone into town to pick up some extra candy, and to let the children that they would run into that there was candy being given out at the Old House. Barnabas had finished putting on his jacket when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Maggie Evans dressed up as Josette.

"Maggie, it's good to see that you're going to be dressed as Josette Collins for the party at Collinwood." Barnabas said with a smile on his face.

He remembered how he tormented her into becoming Josette, and was grateful that Nicholas Blair, while living at Blair House at the time, had made her forget everything that had happened to her. He made way for Maggie to enter the house and they both walked into the Drawing Room.

"Barnabas, who is this Maggie that you called me?" Maggie said with a French accent.

"Ah, I see you're playing the part of Josette Collins now. Please forgive me. Would you care for some Sherry?" Barnabas asked her.

"Playing Josette Collins? Barnabas, I am Josette. Don't you recognize me?" She said with a sad voice.

Barnabas just looked at her, and only saw Maggie Evans.

"I'm afraid that you look like Maggie Evans that is dressed as Josette. But I will play along with 'Josette'."

"Barnabas, don't you remember when you came to Martinique to come to talk to my Father about Trade Exports between your Father and mine? Then you started to teach me English. Then we fell in love and I was going to marry you, but then Angelique had done things that changed everything for everyone in our Families." She said with tears coming down her face.

Barnabas then knew that it was Josette that was standing in front of him! Only Josette, not Maggie, would know of Angelique and what had happened in 1795!

"Josette, my dear sweet Josette. I had missed you so much. I know we came close to being together again after meeting in 1897. I was captured by the Leviathans to do their bidding only to find out that you had taken poison from your spirit." He said with sadness in his voice.

"It's alright Barnabas. I know that you have missed me, but we cannot be together now, or ever again. You see Barnabas, you must move on. I have watched over you since you rose from your coffin in this day and age. I have seen how cruel you were, but then you started to be like the person you were when we met so long ago. I know that there was someone else that had captured your heart, but she was like you, and you had your poor servant put a Cross on her coffin and chain her up. She was destroyed in the past, but there is someone else that wants to be with you." She told him.

"Josette, there is no one else except…Julia? But we're just friends Josette."

"Barnabas, this is one time that you are blinded by your devotion to try to be with me. Open your eyes and you will see what I mean. I want you to move on and be with Julia. She will make you very happy Barnabas. And as for your servant, he reminds me a bit of Ben Stokes for being by your side, but he needs a life of his own as well. For he would be more grateful for this, and maybe start a Family of his own and either live here with you and Julia, or live somewhere else and still work for you." She said with a smile on her face.

Barnabas knew that she was right. He would still hold a place in his Heart for her. He smiled at her and agreed with what she had said to him.

"Josette, what will happen to you now?"

"I have to return to Jeremiah. I know that Angelique had put a spell on us, but we do belong together Barnabas. Just as you and Julia belong together as well. Please don't be angry with us."

"I won't Josette. Maybe I was just too blinded to realize that with what was happening back then. I will move on Josette. You have my word on it." He told her.

Josette went over to Barnabas and gave him a kiss on the cheek before fading away to where she came from. Just then, Julia and Willie had came back from town with a couple of bags of candy to hand out. Julia noticed a hint of perfume in the air, and knew that Josette was here.

Barnabas saw the look on her face, and felt bad now. He told Willie to go and enjoy himself and not to worry about what time he came home. He then told Willie that he could have the next day off to relax. Willie left with a big grin on his face and went to enjoy himself over at Collinwood.

Barnabas heard a knock on the door, and saw it was some children with their costumes on. He handed out some candy for them to take and smiled as they left. He then saw Julia in a different light as the tears were coming down her face. He then knew that she does love him. He went over to her, and asked her to sit down. He explained to Julia about Josette coming here and telling him to move on with his life. He then asked if it was alright if they could become more that Friends. She said that she would love to. That was a word that he really had not said that much since he 'awoke' in this century.

After a few more hours of handing out candy, Julia went up to the room that she used while here, and went to sleep. Barnabas was grateful that Josette came here to give him a treat into moving on with his life, and not a trick like Angelique would most likely to do to him. He decided that he would court Julia for a while before asking for her hand in marriage. He would ask if they would like to get married next Halloween to make it a very special occasion for everyone involved. For he was going to spend the rest of his life with Julia now, and face anything the Fates would throw at them as Husband and Wife.


End file.
